


Ink

by CordeliaOllivander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Drabble, Facebook: DRARRY : Fanfiction and Fanart, M/M, Soulmarks, Soulmates, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaOllivander/pseuds/CordeliaOllivander
Summary: Theodore Nott thinks he has a secret, Harry Potter proves him wrong.





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for the Drabble challenge hosted on the Drarry: Fanfiction and Fanart Facebook page. Any pairing could be submitted, so this is my creation, based off of the book cover below. This idea came from an AU suggestion post on soulmates/soulmarks, and what would happen if a person had tattoos of things their soulmate loved on them. What would happen if what they loved had changed? I'm debating turning this into a fic, since I loved the outcome so much. Enjoy!!

 

Theodore Nott had changed quite a bit after the war. 

His now wavy, shoulder length dark brown hair flowed wildly around his face, his deep blue eyes holding secrets people couldn’t even imagine, and his once flawless skin was now covered in tattoos. Discovering his addiction in an attempt to cover his Dark Mark led to him owning a very successful tattoo parlor. Theo himself only took a select few clients, one Harry James Potter being one of them.

“Tell me we’re not adding another name to the list?” Theo drawled as Harry sat down in the chair before him.

Harry had a tattoo for each one of his kids, plus one for his godson. 

Harry flashed him a brilliant smile. “God, I hope not.” He handed Theo a small square of paper. “Can you do this?” 

A smirk formed on his face before he could stop it. “You want a snake?” 

“In blue." Harry said firmly. "The deepest ocean blue you have." 

Theo looked at it for a moment, then set it aside and began sorting the tools and color he would need. They never spoke of anything other than superficial things, Theo being absolutely sure that Harry didn’t even realize who he was. He did look very different now from the dirty blonde lanky boy from Hogwarts.

“Where do you want it?” 

Harry unbuttoned his shirt and bared his chest. “Here.” He said quietly, pointing to the spot between his neck and shoulder. 

That’s when Theo saw it, one of Harry's soulmarks... the quidditch broom. He’d seen it so many times before, sitting there taunting him, right in the middle of Harry's chest. The broom, once brilliantly red and colorful, was now faded to an ugly grey. It had represented what Harry loved most. Ginny. 

He wasn’t sure what happened, but Theo knew that this day would change his life. He thought of his own soulmarks; the bright sterling antlers on his hip, the bright golden snitch on his shoulder...   

Theo took his time, making sure every line was perfect, and every color was vibrant. This had to be the best tattoo he’d ever given, it just had to be.

“Done.” 

Harry stood and looked at the floor length mirror, admiring Theo’s work. “It’s perfect. Thank you.” 

“You’re most welcome.” He said sincerely. 

Harry buttoned shirt shirt and flashed another brilliant smile. “You do great work. Theodore Nott.” 

Theo stared at him, lips parted and eyes wide, momentarily petrified that Harry knew who he was. 

Harry walked over to him, tracing Theo's cheek with his thumb. “You have beautiful eyes. You matched the color perfectly.” 

Then he turned and left.

Theo stared after him, his own fingertips brushing against his cheek, then hissed in pain as his chest began to hurt. He ripped open his shirt and watched as a new soulmark formed, in the exact spot the Quidditch broom was on Harry’s chest. In a blue that perfectly matched the snake he’d just done for Harry, was Theo's ink pen.


End file.
